MBT Rommel
by wolfrayne1
Summary: a story of a group of misfit tankers from saunders girls academy


MBT Rommel.

A GuP Fanfiction

Prologue

Our story begins three years after the 2015 graduation of Saunders Girls Academy, in the nation of Iraq. Here a terrorist organization has taken control of the entire region. More importantly, they have gotten control of nuclear warheads and the missiles necessary to launch them. A group of tankers who were misfits in SAKU have gone on to become successful tankers in the 1st Armored division 301st Heavy Armor Brigade 3rd Battalion Echo Company. With their M1A1, nicknamed Erwin Rommel (AKA Rommel), our crew is currently assaulting a position with first platoon to clear the way for a company of infantry.

"Hostile tanks! Front gunner, get ready!. Loader, SABOT, now!." A commanding female voice echos through the crews headsets. "SABOT up Captain!", a more innocent voice says through the headset. "Okay gunner first tank, T-72 at 2 o'clock, take it out!", the commander's voice rings out again. The next second a loud explosion is heard and the breach shoots back, ejecting the spent shell. "Target destroyed ma'am! Targeting the next T-72 at 11 o'clock!", an energetic and cutesy voice rings through the headset. "SABOT up!" the loader says, and just as she leans back into position the breach shoots back as an explosion is heard from the gun firing. "Target is still active ma'am!", the gunner screams through her headset. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!", the commander orders as the driver locks the left track and spins the tank to face the T-72, which is now on the 9 o'clock. A second later, a SABOT round strikes the front of the tank, but does not penetrate the frontal armor, none the less hitting hard enough to knock the gunner unconscious. "IKUMI! Ikumi are you okay!" the loaders screams out as she reaches over to the gunner. The commander quickly pulls the gunner from her seat and slides into her position, taking aim at the T-72. "Damn it Zara get that gun loaded!" the captain screams. "Yes ma'am." Zara says, frightened as she slams a shell into the breach. "SABOT up ma'am!" she says as the gun fires, launching the breach back and ejecting the spent casing. "Driver get us moving, we are sitting ducks." yells the Captain. "Roger that. Come on bitch let's get this show on the road." the driver says as she rotates the tank back in the direction of the objective. "Captain! I'm awake I can fight." Ikumi says as she puts her hand on the captains shoulder. "Okay then, make those shots count, we are running a little low.", the captain looks around at the half empty ammo rack. "Loader give me a count." she asks, getting back into position. "We have 6 Sabot, 4 HEAT and 3 HE shells ma'am." she states as she loads a SABOT round and leans back into her position.

Our crew continues their advance only running into light armored vehicles for the next 10 miles, however, once they reach the objective just outside Basrah, they come across the wrecks of 1st, 2nd and 3rd platoons. Overlooking the position is a platoon of green and black tiger stripe painted T-90 MBTs. Before the girls can react, a T-90 fires and hits the left track of their Abrams, destroying the track and all of the road wheels. A second MBT fires and splits the barrel of their 120mm gun right down the middle. A third fires and lands a shell right in the top of the engine deck, ripping straight through and destroying the engine. Yet another fires and hits the turret ring, jamming it. Unable to fight back, the captain just looks through her sight and grits her teeth. "These fucking bitches are gonna rape our sorry asses, just great. I cant believe im gonna lose my V card to a foreign bitch." the driver screams out in anger. "Cut it out Streya we are NOT gonna die here." the captain says. "You're one to talk, you're the one that said we wouldn't last ten seconds in actual combat." the driver snaps back. "That was back in school, and obviously I was wrong. Still have one ace in the hole." she says as she picks up her satcom radio. "Warhammer actual this is Broadsword 1-3 over." she says over the radio. "Yes Broadsword, what's your status?" HQ replies. "All Broadsword units are dead. Requesting a glassing on our position. effective immediately. this is captain Elizabeth Tone, signing off.


End file.
